The Arbiters ring
by kellensills
Summary: my first story and because of a editing problem i had to take it down it is fixed so enjoy
1. Chapter 1 introductions

**This is my first story so go easy on me, constructive criticism is welcome. Now that that is out of the way, enjoy!**

A flood of light, a burning in his chest, cant breath. The last thing he can remember is his fight with the human Sargent named Forge. He lost. The humans must have detonated the bomb, but why does he feel like he is floating? He opens his eyes and what he saw made his heart stop.

He is stuck is what looks like a slip space tunnel. Then it all goes black. He hears a voice calling to him. A human voice he thinks, he can't tell he can't even remember his own name all he can remember is the energy sword in his chest.

Then he opened his eyes and sees the owner of the voice and it all comes flooding back to him. His thoughts clear and he remembers. He is Ripa Moramee. The 16th Arbiter, and something is terribly wrong.

The human is wearing a primitive form of clothing, very similar to what the sangheili wore in the medieval days. A large sword is in a sheath on his back. The human is holding a bowl to Ripa's mouth, making him swallow some form of medicine. When the human realises Ripa had opened his eyes he jumps back, spilling some of the medicine.

"Oh you are awake, how are you feeling?" the human asks.

Ripa just stares at the human in bewilderment.

"Are you ok?" the human asks again.

"I am fine." Ripa answers, his gravily and growling voice visibly startling the human. Ripa sits up his chest screaming where he was stabbed by his own sword.

Wincing he asks "where are we, and who are you?"

"Second question first my name is Talion, and we are at the black gate." the human answers calmly.

'Strange' Ripa thinks 'this human does not appear to fear me, but why. Do they not know what I am?'

"And you are?" the human "Talion", asks.

"I am Ripa Moramee The 16th Arbiter." Ripa answers.

"Well Ripa I have a few questions." Talion straits.

**That is the story so far, and dont worry im not done with this story by a long shot, but I need a little bit of time to get the next chapter ready. Recommendations welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

**Chapter 2 Explanations**

"How did you end up in the armory in the dead of night?" Talion asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, all I remember is a blinding light and then I lost consciousness." Ripa said "And what do you mean the dead of night it was mid day when…"

"When what?" Talion asked.

"The human, Sergeant Forge he and the demons killed my men and destroyed the holy relic. When I find him I will rip him limb from limb!" Ripa growled.

Talion put his hand on his chest and pushed him lightly onto the bed saying "You must rest my friend. We will find him later but rest."

"We?" Ripa asked.

"Yes we, you will not be alone in this. I will help you." Talion said

"You are unlike any human I have seen. You could be a sangheili with your sense of honor." Ripa said with the beginning of a smile on his face(or at least the sangheili equivalent).

**Interlude**

Deep in the lands of Mordor an army is massing, an army unlike anything Ripa has ever seen.

"My lord, the army is almost ready we will be ready to attack within the next week." says a shadowy figure.

"Good you are dismissed, Tower." said a humanoid figure.

"Thank you my lord." says the "Tower".

After the tower leaves, the humanoid speaks again.

"Soon Calibrador you will be mine!" the humanoid says .

**Thank you for reading this and I really want to know your ideas for this story so I can extend the story more to your liking. Stay tuned for the next chapter things will be interesting!**


	3. Chapter 3 The siege of the black Gate

Ripa recovered quickly and in two days he was with Talion garding the walls and training along with Talions son Derhial. The Sanghili saw many similarities between the two, their sense of humor, their hair was the same color. The similarities that sons have with their fathers. Ripa could see that the other humans were uneasy around him, but none were hostel and were for the most part polite to him.

When they weren't training or on guard duty Talion would teach him about the creachers the black gate kept out, the Orks. Talion said that the Orcs were extremely aggressive and strong. In the middle of one of these lessons there was a deafening explosion from the wall. Talion and Ripa ran outside, Ripa grabbing a custom sword Talion had made for him (Ripa wants to use them only in emergencies because he did not have a way to charge them) and ducking under the door frame. When they got to the wall the Orcs were climbing up on ladders and Derhial was already fighting them off. Ripa and Talion made quick work of the remaining Orks.

"Father!" Derhial called, " these Orks are unlike any I've seen!"

"They aren't Orcs their Uruks much more dangerous!" Talion called back, " You need to go find your mother" "But" "Go find your mother I'll be right behind you!"

The boy left in search of his mother, once he was out of sight a towering figure (even to Ripa) climbed up the ladder . he looked human, but he was taller than a Hunter! Ripa then heard a thump and whirled around to see talion on the ground with a human holding a mace behind him.

"TALION!" Ripa yelled.

Then the taller human grabed Ripa and the sold own hit him on the head with the mace.

When Ripa regained consciousness he, Talion, Derhial, and a human woman Ripa had never seen before were on their knees in front of a human with pale skin. The human the started a chant Ripa could not understand. The human then slit Derhials throat while Talion told his son to look at him and that they will be together soon. The man then went to the woman.

"Goodbye my love! We will be together soon!" She said to Talion.

The man then slit her throat the same as Derhials. Then he went to Talion.

"It has been an honor Talion, Iam proud to have been your friend and I swear I will do all in my power to kill all involved with this." Ripa said in an effort to comfort his friend in his last moments.

"Thank you, Ripa." Talion said before joining his son and the woman in the after life.

Then it was Ripa's turn when the man pulled his sword away he turned to the sky and yelled "RETURN TO ME ELF LORD!"and Ripas world faded to black.

**Next chapter the Former Arbiter will become something more! Anyways revues are welcome and encouraged. I NEED IDEAS FOR CAPTAINS. So leave kapten ideas in your review please until next time and thank you for reading:)**


End file.
